User blog:Bladeslash/Walter Hendersons story
Ok since i know nothing and have crap grammer heres another blog/rant/wast of time Henderson's story As the only living Red at outpost 17-B Walter is the only one who knows what happened but in my mind some thing dont add up so i will go into detail. (so stop reading now if you just want to make fun of it) The overview on the blue teams deaths﻿ Walter goes into detail about what happens after stating " everything was perrty much like normal then one day this ship crashed" after being beaten to the ship the blue took tex's body, Omega and Gamma (maybe Wyoming's helmet) back to outpost 17-A. and suffered what Walter calls "the infection" saying "The blues just stopped fighting us. S'ome' of them set up camp outside of their base and trapped the rest of their team inside; blew up their com tower for some reason thier own com tower. then they blew up ours thats why we couldn't radio for help. We couldn't figer out why they would do that the CO sent a squad over...and all the blues were dead. they had killed each other" My theories on the blue's deaths Walter says "some of them set up camp outside..." the key word was some meaning more than one blue was "infected" at one time now in the flash back at least two blues are seen saying their maybe at least four or five but only one Omega AI it possible that the Texus AI and Gamma AI may have taken over a blue each. Or Omega could have tricked some of the blue into thinking the other where out to get them. This is shown in a Caboose line in 'Sweet ride" season 2 episode 24 "All i hear is that voice, you know the one that telling us to kill all our friends before they have a chance to kill us". With that it could be said that Omega tried that again with the help of Gamma. Overview of the Red team's deaths Walter was one of the men sent by their CO to look into why the blue's were gone he apparenty got a good look at what had happened and knew that they were breaking their equpiment but was unsure why and may have been the one to find Tex's body. After bring the gear back to base the rest of the team started to also "get infected" and preformed tasked and tried to get into areas they weren't alowed. Walter comments that "They were different...off". My theories Walter's survival (All following information is purly to be noted as non-canon and fanfiction but also as a way it might have happend.) After the META arived at outpost 17 he gattered all of the equipment from the blues notably Tex's clocking and started attacking the "infected" reds Walter migt have gone AWOL at this point in compleat fear hidding in the cave. The project and his story After the Deaths of Recovery Six and Nine all of the Recovery teams are deployed to outpost 17 one of Captain Rivas's men finally find him and taking him to comand for questioning were he goes over what happend. final notes *In effect Red team wins the battle here *Walter most likly hides from Recovery Six and Nine thinking them a threat *Henderson might have been put into work as a private for the freelancers All pictures and quoats have been taken from the wiki and are not created by Bladeslash Category:Blog posts